Homecoming
by benbrattlover
Summary: UPDATED! CH. 7 UP! Years after being forced to flee NYC & go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they were? Can her life ever really be normal again? PG – PG13, might increase to R, based on author’s whims!
1. Coming Back

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of SVU and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12).

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty-two year old Lara Buchanan walks up the dozen or so steps towards the Manhattan Special Victims Unit station house, a place that was once so familiar, in her former life, a little over half a decade ago. Once she's at the top, she pauses, deeply breathing the cold, snowy air, taking in the sights and smells of New York City on a very sunny winter day, as she runs her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, recently restored to its naturally blonde color, after going through years of constant changes, being dyed one shade after another, in order to conceal her identity and maintain her anonymity while in hiding.

Sighing, and removing the sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose, Lara takes a deep breath before pulling open one of the heavy double-doors, and stepping into the lobby.

"_Six years_!" thinks Lara, looking around as she walks down the hall towards the main squad-room. Not much has changed in the half dozen years since she last stepped foot in this building. There have been some renovations here and there. New paint on the walls, different tiles on the floor, but basically it's just the same. "_I can't believe that it's been six years_!"

Quietly, and as unobtrusively as possible, Lara stands at the doorway to the squad-room for a few moments, watching the hustle and bustle going on around her. Finally, she sees Detective Olivia Benson sitting across the room at a desk, doing some paperwork. At the desk facing hers, sits, not Detective Elliott Stabler, but an unfamiliar, though very attractive Latino man, with bronze skin, and shiny black hair, cropped into a buzz cut, shaved close to his head. She also spots Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, at his desk, engrossed in a conversation on the phone, and Detective John Munch, busy talking to a tall, African-American woman, with golden-brown wavy hair, curled in crimped ringlets, and pulled back into a thick ponytail.

Taking another deep breath, Lara strides over to Det. Benson's desk as carefully, and discreetly as she can. When she is standing in front of Olivia's desk, she clears her throat, fairly loudly.

"Ahem!" she coughs. "Detective Benson?"

"Yes, can I help you?" Det. Benson answers, without even looking up from the paperwork on her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Olivia?" Lara says, looking down at one of her best friends, who she has not seen in over half a decade, and seldom been in contact with, with the exception of a few rare E-mails, from secure government Web servers, usually sent through a trustworthy, and neutral third party. Since she last saw her, Olivia has grown her hair out, past her shoulders, and restored it to a uniform shade of dark brown. "Olivia?"

"Yes? How can I help you?" replies Detective Benson sharply, finally looking up from her desk. When she does, her mouth drops open in surprise. "Alex?"

"Alex Cabot?" Olivia repeats, shocked, shaking her head in disbelief, and astonishment. "Oh my God! Alex is that really you?"

Lara nods, smiling broadly at hearing her former name, after so many years. Before she knows what is happening, Olivia stands up and pulls her close, as they both hug each other tightly. After they finally break away from the embrace, they hold each other at arm's length, looking the other over. That's when Lara looks down and notices the bulge protruding from Olivia's belly.

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………………..

What's going on? Who is the father of Olivia's baby? What changes have taken place while Alex "Lara", has been gone? Will things ever be the way they used to? Can her life ever really get back to normal? Most importantly, where in the world is Elliott Stabler?

Find out the answers to these questions and more, starting in Chapter 2. Stay tuned!


	2. Welcome Home, Alex!

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of SVU and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Furthermore, the reference to Clayton Mills and his case, in this chapter, comes from the episode, "Countdown". Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12).

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" exclaims Olivia, interrupting Lara's curiosity, before she can even ask her any questions about her pregnancy. "Wow, Alex! You look SO good!"

"Thanks!" Lara says, looking Det. Benson over, up and down. "I could say the same thing about you! I guess its true what they say about pregnancy and motherhood! Olivia, you are _positively_ glowing! You look beautiful! Or should I say, the two of you look beautiful?"

"Actually, it's the three of us!" admits Olivia happily. "I'm having twins!"

"Twins?" repeats Lara, her eyes widening. "You're having twins?"

Olivia nods again, with a huge smile on her face.

"Olivia, that's wonderful!" Lara says, as she and Det. Benson embrace. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you very much!"

"You're more than welcome!" replies Lara, as she and Olivia pull apart from each other. "So, if you don't mind my asking, who's the proud daddy?"

"Uh, Alex, have you met my partner?" asks Olivia, quickly changing the subject, as the very handsome, Latino man that Lara had seen from across the room, stands up, facing her. "Alex, this is Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis. Rey, this is Alexandra "Alex" Cabot. She used to be the A.D.A. for S.V.U. before Casey Novak."

"So this is the famous Alex Cabot!" Rey quips, extending his hand, as Lara takes it, shaking it firmly. "It's really great to finally meet you!"

"Yeah, it's really great meeting you too!" murmurs Lara, batting her eyelashes coyly. "So, how long have you and Olivia been partners?"

"About four years, more or less." Rey answers, as he and Olivia exchange a Look, acknowledging Lara's flirting, and his need to flee. "Well, I'm going to leave the two of you alone now. I've got to go, and anyway, I'm sure you have years of catching up to do."

Olivia nods, as Lara stares at Rey, speechless, and practically open-mouthed, thunderstruck.

"Liv, I'm heading over to prep with Novak on Baumgarten," says Rey, putting on his suit jacket. "Then after that, I'll be in court on the Mills case. Can you finish up the Fives on Terrio?"

"Of course!" Olivia nods again, as Lara finally regains her composure and is able to speak.

"Mills?" she asks, looking at Rey, and Olivia quizzically. "You don't mean Clayton Mills, do you?"

"Actually, we do." Rey replies, looking at Lara. "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah, I do." Lara nods, as she and Olivia exchange a Look. "I was the A.D.A. who originally prosecuted him. What's going on with his case? What's he done now?"

"He raped, and stabbed a female prison guard to death with handmade shank. He was in maximum security, solitary confinement, and he still managed to make a shiv, and attack this woman." Rey shakes his head angrily, shocked and appalled. "The guard was a single mother of four kids, one of them who's seriously ill, with a chronic illness, acute lymphocytic leukemia. She was working two jobs to support them without welfare, and this scumbag killed her."

"Man!" Lara lets out a low whistle. "That S.O.B. should have been on death row. He kidnapped, raped and killed 6 little girls, in addition to killing his neighbor when she walked in on him with one of the victims. He should have gotten the needle, but we were forced to take the death penalty off the table so that he would disclose the identity of his sixth victim, and the location where he had buried her. It was a difficult case. Everyone wanted him to be executed, but then even the mother of one of his victims who was rescued in time, and survived, plead for us to accept his proposal, so that the mother, and family of his unidentified victim could have some kind of closure. But he deserved to get a lethal injection."

"Yeah, well, hopefully he'll get it this time!" declares Rey forcefully. "Clayton Mills is absolute scum, and knowing what I do, about him, especially the information you just repeated, he deserves to rot in Hell for eternity, and I wish that I could be the one to push the switch and send him there."

Olivia, and Lara nod vigorously in agreement.

"Well anyway, I'd better get going now," says Rey quickly. "Liv, I'll see you later. Alex, it was really nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, same here."

"Okay, bye!" Rey murmurs before leaving.

"Bye!" echoes Lara, as she watches Rey walk out of the squad-room, before turning back to Det. Benson. "Olivia, you have _got_ to set me up with him! He's drop-dead gorgeous! He is **_SO_** cute!"

"He is also **_SO_** married!" Olivia states firmly. "Quite happily, I might add. They have 3 daughters, and his wife is pregnant with their fourth child."

"Darn!" Lara snaps her fingers. "Shoot! Why are the good guys always taken? Speaking of which, what's happening with Elliott? I'd really like to say hi to him and let him know I'm back! Where is he?"

"Uh, Alex? What do you say we go grab a bite at the diner down the street?" suggests Olivia. "I'm getting a real craving for their corned beef hash, dill pickles, and raspberry shakes, and we really need to talk."

"Oh, God!" exclaims Lara. "Something's happened to Elliott! He's dead, isn't he?"

"What? No, of course not!" Olivia says reassuringly. "Elliott's fine, but we've got to talk. So how about we head over to the diner, and I can tell you the things that I've got to, and then we can reminisce about old times, as I catch you up on what you missed while you were gone. All right?"

"Okay," agrees Lara. "But before we leave, I just want to pop over there and say hi to Munch and Fin. I'll talk to Cragen later. But I don't want to go without saying something to them, first."

"That's fine." Olivia nods. "Go ahead. I'll be here waiting when you're done."

With a nod to Olivia, Lara starts heading over to where Munch and Fin are standing, talking to the tall, African-American woman, with golden-brown wavy hair, that she saw with John earlier. Taking a deep breath, she walks right up, standing next to them.

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………………..

What's going on? Who is the father of Olivia's baby? What changes have taken place while Alex "Lara", has been gone? Will things ever be the way they used to? Can her life ever really get back to normal? Most importantly, where in the world is Elliott Stabler?

Find out the answers to these questions and more, starting in Chapter 3. Stay tuned!


	3. Reunion & Getting Reacquainted

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of S.V.U. and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12).

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a deep breath, Lara walks up to where Detective John Munch, and Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola are standing. They are so deep in conversation with a tall, African-American woman, with golden-brown wavy hair, curled in crimped ringlets, and pulled back into a thick ponytail, that they don't notice her presence. So, once she is standing next to them, she clears her throat loudly.

"Ahem!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Alex Cabot, back from the dead!" remarks Det. Munch, sardonically. "Straight from the after-life! Welcome back, Counselor!"

"Nice to see you too, Detective!" Lara smiles wryly.

"Yeah, yeah!" mutters John, with a wave of his hand. "Have you met my partner?"

"No, not yet." Lara shakes her head as Det. Munch turns to the woman standing next to him.

"Monique, this is Alexandra "Alex" Cabot. She was the SVU prosecutor before Casey Novak," the detective explains. "Alex, this is Monique Jeffries, my partner."

"Hello!" Lara puts out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Detective Jeffries."

"Nice to meet you too!" replies Monique, shaking her hand firmly. "I've heard a lot about you! You're a real legend around here!"

"Really?" Lara's eyes widen with interest and curiosity. "All good, I hope?"

"Oh absolutely!" Monique reassures her, nodding.

"In that case, thank you very much!" Lara turns to where Det. Benson is sitting, at her desk, and calls out to her. "Hey, Olivia! Come over here and join us!"

"All right," agrees Olivia, struggling to get her pregnant body up from the desk chair. Finally, she pulls herself out of her seat, by arching her back, and grasping the armrests tightly as she pushes herself up. Slowly, she ambles over to where Fin, Munch, Monique, and Lara are standing.

Det. Munch chivalrously offers Det. Benson his empty desk chair to sit in, which she politely declines, choosing instead to stand with the others, while leaning up against the desk.

"So what happened?" asks Fin, teasing, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Couldn't handle the pressure of the WITSEC program, and had to get out?"

"No, actually." Lara shakes her head. "I don't know if you have heard yet, but about a month ago, Cesàr Velez, and all his top men were killed in a shoot-out, during a raid by the Colombian police. Because the main leadership of the cartel has been totally wiped out, according to the U.S. Marshals, I'm no longer in any real danger anymore. Meanwhile, I'd gotten tired of living my life on the run, never being able to establish any solid relationships, and having to always be ready to abandon everything, and change my whole identity at a moment's notice. So, since I am relatively safe now that Velez is gone, I decided to come back, and get on with my life."

"Good for you!" cheers Monique, patting Lara on the back. "That's the attitude to have. Way to go!"

"Thanks!" Lara says appreciatively. She looks questioningly at Det. Benson who nods, subtly looking at her watch. "Anyway, Olivia and I should get going. We're heading out for a little while. But we'll be back soon, and I'll talk to you all again, then."

"All right," replies Det. Munch. "So, we'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"Bye!" After letting Capt. Cragen know that she is going out for a bite to eat, and will have her radio scanner with her, Det. Benson gets her coat from her locker, and puts it on as she and Lara leave the squad-room and walk out of the building together. Since it's so bright and sunny out, and the restaurant is only a few buildings away, they decide to walk, rather than drive, and along the way they make small talk, and light chitchat. When they arrive at the diner, Lara holds the door open for Olivia, and as they enter, a pretty woman with chest-length jet-black hair, pulled into a tidy French braid, and wearing a pin saying, "Natalie" walks up to the hostess podium, where they are standing.

"Two, non-smoking, please." Det. Benson tells Natalie nicely. "As far away from the smoking section as possible."

"This way," nods Natalie, taking a couple of menus from her stand. "Follow me, please."

"Thank you!" Det. Benson, and Lara reply in unison, quietly tagging along behind.

Natalie shows them to a private booth in a quiet corner of the room. As discreetly as she can, Lara helps Olivia get settled into the low seating, before sitting down herself.

"Can I get you either of you something?" asks Natalie. "Would you like something to drink, or an appetizer to start off with, until your waitress comes?"

"Yes. I'll have a cup of coffee, with sugar and a little milk, please." Lara glances across the table at Det. Benson. "Olivia, you want something?"

"I'm not sure." frowns Olivia, looking over the menu. "I want coffee, but I can't, because caffeine is bad for the babies, and decaf just isn't the same. I think I'll take a ginger ale for now."

"Coming right up!" Natalie smiles, writing down their choices. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Then Natalie leaves, and once they're alone, Lara looks at Olivia expectantly.

"Well?" demands Lara, looking at Det. Benson, directly in her eyes. "So, what's going on? What's the big mystery?"

With her fingers intertwined, Olivia puts her hands together, on the table, and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay. You've asked about my pregnancy, and where Elliott is," starts Det. Benson, slowly. "To be fair, since it is all tied in together, I think I should start at the beginning."

Olivia takes a deep breath, before continuing.

"Well, a couple of years after you left, Elliott's wife, Kathy was killed." Olivia pauses, taking another deep breath. "A man that Elliott had arrested for armed robbery, when he had first become a detective, came back looking for revenge."

"Oh my God!" Lara gasps, putting her hand over her mouth. "What did he do?"

"First he cut the brake lines on Elliott's car," explains Det. Benson, sighing sadly. "Then, he rigged it with an explosive device set to go off if the car stopped, or its ignition was turned off. It was clearly meant to kill Elliott. But, because that day, Elliott needed Kathy's minivan to pick up a new bike that they had bought for their daughter, Maureen's birthday, Kathy and Elliott switched cars."

"Oh no!" cries Lara sorrowfully, instantly going silent, as Natalie, the hostess, appears, carrying a round tray bearing a cup of steaming black coffee, next to a small white pitcher of milk, and a glass of ginger ale. Deftly, she sets the drinks down in front of Lara, and Det. Benson.

"Sugar packets are on the table in that little bowl over there. Is there anything else that I could get you?" Natalie asks pleasantly. "Your waitress should be with you in a few minutes."

"No," Lara and Det. Benson shake their heads. "We're fine for now, thank you."

"All right," replies Natalie, walking away. After she is out of earshot, they resume their conversation.

"So, Kathy ended up with Elliot's car that day." Olivia pauses, swallowing hard before continuing. "She had gone out to run some errands for Maureen's party, when she realized she couldn't brake, and called 911 on her cell phone. But, by the time help arrived, and they could attempt to evacuate her, she crashed, and the car exploded, before she could be rescued. Kathy was killed instantly."

"Oh my God! Poor Elliott, and his kids!" murmurs Lara, her eyes filling up with tears. "Please tell me you guys got the bastard who did it!"

"Oh we got him, all right!" Det. Benson reassures her. "The son of a bitch did pretty much everything to lead us to him, except have a T-shirt printed up, confessing to the bombing. His fingerprints were everywhere – on the bomb casing, the brake lines, the wires, and all over the underside of the car. If there was any place on the exterior of the car that he didn't touch, we couldn't find it. I mean, you name it, he touched it. You'd think that someone who just got out, after spending years in prison, would at least know enough to wear gloves. But, fortunately for us, he didn't, and his fingerprints were everywhere. Plus, he bragged to several friends and acquaintances about what he did, we found the exact same components used to make the bomb, in his work-shed, and several witnesses who saw him loitering around Elliott's car the evening before the bombing. It was practically an open and shut case. The jury took less than a ½ hour to find him guilty on all counts."

"So then, there was no plea?" asks Lara, concerned. "He didn't get off with some kind of deal?"

"No. Nobody ever even considered giving him any kind of deal. It was absolutely out of the question." Det. Benson shakes her head. "Novak even got a conviction on the capital charge of felony murder, with the predicate felony being arson, for the car bomb. There were no plea bargains, whatsoever. He got the max on every count."

"Good!" nods Lara. "At least, that a small comfort."

"Yeah." Olivia agrees. "He's now on death row. I just hope that his execution isn't stalled for years and years, waiting for all his appeals to be exhausted. I want to see him pay, and I know Elliott, and the kids do too. They just want to see justice served, and so do I."

Just then, Olivia sees a woman approaching them, and goes silent. The woman walks up and stands in front of their table.

"Hi, I'm Missy, and I'll be your waitress today," she begins. "What can I get you?"

"Yes, I'll have the Heart-Smart turkey cheeseburger with fries, and medium salad." Lara says, folding her menu, and handing it to the waitress. "I'll also have a Coke with very little ice – just a couple of cubes. That's all. Thank you."

"What about you?" Missy turns to Olivia. "What can I get you?"

"Uh," Olivia looks over the menu again, quickly. "I'll have some corned beef hash, two eggs, sunny side up, with white toast and sausage links, a couple of dill pickles, a slice of chocolate cream pie, and a raspberry shake."

At first, Missy looks at Olivia with a raised eyebrow, at her large, and strange order. But when she notices her pregnant stomach, her expression changes. "Pregnancy cravings?" she asks Det. Benson, smiling sweetly. "I understand them well!"

Olivia smiles back. "Really?" she asks. "How many kids do you have?"

"Six," replies Missy. "Three boys and three girls, and let me tell you, it can be a madhouse, at times. That's part of the reason I got a job. I mean my husband is a surgeon, and away from the house most of the day. Though I liked being a stay-at-home mom for so many years, I just needed something of my own to do, now that all the kids are in school."

"I know what you mean," agrees Det. Benson, nodding. "My husband has four kids, three girls and one boy, from a previous marriage, plus the twins we're going to be having together, and as much as I love all of them, some days I just can't wait to get to work, to escape."

"So you know what I'm talking about then." Missy answers, taking the menu that Olivia hands her. "Well, I'll be back soon with your orders. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." As Missy walks away, Olivia looks at Lara who is staring at her with her mouth hanging wide open.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………..


	4. Discoveries over Lunch

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of S.V.U. and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12).

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Husband_?" exclaims Lara weakly. "Did you just say _husband_?"

"Uh………." Olivia gasps, putting her hand over her mouth, and looking at Lara with a sheepish expression on her face. "Oops! I was just getting to that. I didn't mean to let it slip yet. I was going to tell you."

"So tell me now!" demands Lara, excitedly. "You're married?"

"Yes, but I'll get to that in a moment." Det. Benson promises. "Just let me finish first."

"O.K." concedes Lara. "But do it fast! I can't wait to know."

"All right," nods Olivia, in agreement. "Well, when Kathy was killed, naturally Elliott, and the kids were devastated. Even though, of course he was in no way to blame for what happened, Elliott felt _SO_ guilty. On top of that, soon after Kathy's death, her family sued for sole custody of the kids. They claimed that the children's lives and safety were being put in jeopardy, because of the danger surrounding Elliott's job, which they also said, required working such long hours that the children would not get the kind of time and attention that they'd need."

"That's ridiculous!" Lara snaps sharply. "From what I remember, Elliott is a very caring and devoted father."

"You're right." Det. Benson concurs. "But, Elliott was so worried that they would win, and his kids would be taken away, on top of having just lost his wife, that he simply gave up, and decided to try and work out a settlement. So they came to an agreement that if Elliott left the S.V.U., and took an administrative position within the department, in a job with set number of regular working hours, and a flexible schedule so that he could spend more time with his kids and participate in their activities, then Kathy's family would withdraw their custody claim."

Olivia pauses for a moment, clearing her throat before continuing. "So, Elliott left S.V.U., and took an administrative position at 1 Police Plaza."

Just then, Missy arrives, carrying a large tray with all their food. She sets the respective plates down in front of Lara and Olivia. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asks, taking out her order pad. "A refill on your drink, perhaps?"

"No, thank you!" Det. Benson replies, looking at Lara, who nods. "We're fine for now, I think."

"All right." Missy puts her pad back into the pocket of her waist apron. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay!" Olivia answers as Missy walks away.

"Go on!" insists Lara impatiently, picking up her fork and starting on her salad. "So who's your husband and the father of your babies?"

Det. Benson smiles at Lara's excitement. "Hold your horses, Alex! I'm getting there!"

"Okay, okay!" Lara mutters, sighing. "But hurry up! I can't wait much longer."

"Anyway, while we were partners, Elliott and I had been the best of friends," explains Det. Benson taking a bite of toast. "We were very close, but nothing came of it, because Elliott was happily married, and we were partners. But after Kathy was killed, Elliott, and his kids started leaning on me, especially for moral and emotional support, and I ended up spending more and more time with him and his family as we became increasingly attached to each other. I soon realized that I was truly in love with Elliott. Meanwhile, since Elliott had left the S.V.U. for the administrative job downtown, department regulations were no longer a factor, either. When I expressed how I felt to Elliott, he confessed that deep down, he had loved me since we'd become partners, but had kept it to himself for the for the same reasons that I had hidden my feelings. Because he was happily married, and he cared about his family and didn't want to hurt them, as well as neither of us wanting to put the other's job in jeopardy, both of us kept how we felt a secret."

"So what happened then?" Lara asks, munching on a French fry.

"Well, when Elliott and I admitted our feelings for each other, we both knew that they were genuine, and heart-felt," states Olivia, taking a bite of corned beef hash. "We realized that we were really, and truly, deeply in love with each other. So, a couple years after Kathy's death, we started dating, and by the end of that year, we were engaged. We got married this past June, and in September, we found out I was pregnant. I'm due this coming June!"

"You're married to Elliott!" exclaims Lara happily. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you both!"

"Thanks!" Det. Benson replies, as they both continue eating. "So what about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Well, almost," admits Lara quietly. "About three years ago, when I was living in Colorado, I met this really nice guy, Ryan, and we started dating. He ultimately proposed, and I accepted. We were busy planning the wedding, when as usual, the Marshals were concerned that my cover may have been exposed, and I could be in danger. So before I could say good-bye to Ryan, or even do anything at all, I was immediately whisked away to a new location, and had to abandon my whole identity, and life. Everything that I had gotten used to for months and months was gone, and I had to start all over again. But I guess I should have been used to it. My mistake was in getting too comfortable, and complacent. You can never really have any solid relationships when you're in WITSEC, because at a moment's notice you could have to give up everything. I was devastated, when I had to leave Ryan. After that experience, I learned my lesson, and tried my best not to let myself get attached to anyone. But living without any close relationships is really, no kind of life. So, the moment when the U.S. Marshals, told me that Velez and his main crew were dead, and I was no longer in danger, I jumped on the chance to leave. I wanted to get back to living my life as soon as possible."

"Good for you!" Olivia praises, smiling. "So what are your plans now?"

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Plans, Decisions & Baby Names

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of S.V.U. and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12).

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My plans, now?" repeats Lara, taking a bite of her turkey cheeseburger, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, and swallowing before she continues. "Well, I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Arthur Branch about getting my old job back. I know that Casey Novak is handling the SVU cases now, but hopefully something can be worked out without displacing anyone."

"Yeah," Olivia munches on a dill pickle, before taking a bite of sausage. "So where are you staying?"

"Well, I'm staying in a hotel right now." Lara answers, taking a sip of Coke through a straw. "But I've got a little money that I saved while in the program, plus, once it was determined that I was no longer in any danger, and I'd decided to leave Witness Protection, the U.S. Marshals were able to get me access to the money that I'd had before I entered WITSEC. So, once I find out where things stand, job-wise, after my meeting with Arthur tomorrow, I'll start looking for an apartment."

"Sounds good!"

"Yeah. So how has Cragen been doing?" asks Lara, thinking about her former colleague, and lover. "Has he started seeing anyone?"

"No." Olivia shakes her head, drinking her raspberry shake. "When you left, he was devastated, but at first, I think that deep down, he truly believed that Velez would be dealt with in no time, and then you'd come home. But when he got that letter from you, breaking things off, he just crumbled. He threw himself into his work, and spent most nights sleeping in his office at the squad. At one point, about 10 months after you left, Elliott, Munch, and I were even concerned that he may have started drinking again. He wasn't but we still got him to resume attending A.A. regularly for the support."

Lara sighs heavily. "I never meant for that to happen," she murmurs quietly, in a voice thick with emotion and sadness. "I just didn't know what else to do. I had no clue how long I would have to be in the Witness Protection Program, and when or even if, I'd ever be able to come out of hiding, and I just didn't think that it was fair to either Cragen or me to keep us both in limbo indefinitely. I wanted him to know that he was free to see other people, and so was I. When I wrote that letter, ending things between us, it was because I did not want him feeling obligated to stay single for who knows how long, out of loyalty. I never meant for him to take it so hard. I just thought that breaking up was the best thing for both of us, given the circumstances."

Olivia nods. "I understand. I'm not judging or blaming you," she explains quickly. "You just did what you thought was right, and after a while, Cragen understood that too, though he's never stopped missing you. I can tell, even though he doesn't say anything. He's just thrown himself into work, trying not to think about it. But now that you're back, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," replies Lara. "It's been _six years_! A lot of things have changed since then. I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off. I'm not the same as I was when I left here, and neither is Cragen, I'm willing to bet. I just don't know. Six years is a long time to be apart, and even though I'm back, everything is different now. I'm not so sure that we can just go back to the way things were before. Maybe its better if we just stay colleagues and friends, you know?"

"Yeah," answers Olivia, as the two of them continue eating. "It's Cragen's and your decision, but for the record, I'm behind you, and will support you in whatever you two decide."

"Thanks!" Lara smiles, quickly changing the subject. "So do you and Elliott know what you're having, boys, or girls?"

Olivia shakes her head. "No. We want to be surprised. Personally, as long as the babies are safe and healthy, I don't really have any preference either way. Elliott feels the same way, but I think that deep down, after having 3 daughters and one son, he is still hoping that at least one of the babies is a boy."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Lara picks up a bottle of ketchup and squirts a small amount on her plate.

"Tons!" Olivia chuckles. "Elliott and I agreed to have 3 categories – my choices, his choices, and those that we've picked and agreed upon together. But since we're having twins, and we don't yet know if they're going to be boys or girls or both, we've chosen 2 boys names and 2 girls names for each category. Once they are born, we'll decide for sure."

"So what are the names that you've come up with?" asks Lara, dipping a French fry in ketchup, before popping it into her mouth. "I'm just curious!"

"Well, for boy's names I picked Austin Kyle, and Nicholas Andrew, and for girls, Madison Jill, and Emily Serena."

"Serena." Lara repeats, and then suddenly remembering, she strokes Olivia's hand sympathetically. "After your mother. I'm sure she would be honored."

"I hope so," whispers Olivia softly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, which she quickly brushes away. "Even though I didn't have a very happy childhood, I still wish that my mom was around, and could get to see my children."

"I know." Lara murmurs soothingly. "I don't know if you believe in such things, but I'm sure that wherever she is, your mom is watching over you, and your babies. Like your own guardian angel."

"Thanks!"

"You're more than Welcome!" nods Lara, smiling. "So what are the rest of the names you're both thinking about?"

"For girl's names Elliott likes Nicole Hannah, and Alyssa Marie, and for boys he's picked Joshua Michael, and Ethan Jacob." Olivia pauses for a moment, coughs and clears her throat before continuing. "Then, together, the two of us picked Dylan John, and Alexander Bryan for boys, and for girls, Jessica Lynn, and Alexis Rose."

"Alexander Bryan, and Alexis Rose," repeats Lara, looking moved. "Oh, Olivia, I'm touched! That's so sweet! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Olivia smiles at Lara. "You are one of my best friends. Elliott and I both agreed that wherever you were, we wanted to honor you, by making you a part of this."

"Thanks." Lara nods, as they both continue eating. After a few minutes, their waitress, Missy comes by to check on them.

"Hi, how are you both doing?" asks Missy pleasantly. "Would you like to order anything else?"

"Not for me, thank you!" Lara replies, before looking at Olivia. "Olivia? What about you?"

"No thank you!" begins Olivia pausing for a moment to think, before continuing. "But I would appreciate a carryout box."

Missy nods. "Coming right up," she says before putting the bill down on the table on top of a small black tray before walking away.

Lara, and Olivia spend the next few minutes finishing up their meal, until Missy comes back, carrying a white, square Styrofoam box. She hands it to Olivia, smiling.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Olivia smiles back at Missy, as she slides her pie into the box.

"You're welcome! Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you!" answer Lara and Olivia in unison, before Olivia turns back to Missy. "You've been really nice and helpful, and I appreciate that! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Missy smiles at the two women, before walking away. "Again congratulations on your pregnancy, and good luck!"

"Thank you!"

After Missy leaves, Olivia discreetly peeks at her watch, before turning to Lara. "I think its time I get back to the squad," she states. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course!" Lara agrees, getting up and inconspicuously helping Olivia up, before heading to the front register to pay for their meals. When they get there Lara starts to reach into her purse for her wallet, but Olivia shakes her head vigorously, putting her hand on top of Lara's to stop her.

"No, Alex," declares Olivia firmly. "The meal's on me."

"Are you sure?" Lara looks at her hesitantly.

"Absolutely! It's my treat" Olivia fishes in her purse for her wallet, from which she pulls out a credit card which she hands to the cashier, as she turns to speak to her. "I'd like to put the tip on the credit card."

"No problem!" the cashier replies. "When the receipt is done being printed, just write the amount of tip you want to give, and the total amount that the bill comes to, and I'll put it on the card."

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later, after Olivia has finished paying, she and Lara leave the restaurant and start walking back towards the squad.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	6. Back at the Squad

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order S.V.U." characters belong to Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, Rene Balcer, Ted Kotcheff, David Burke, Judy McCreary, NBC, The USA Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

In this story, Elliott Stabler and Olivia Benson are no longer partners at the S.V.U. (A.N.: You'll soon see the reason why, once you read it.) Instead, Detective Benson is partnered with Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7). Also, because I really like both the actress Michelle Hurd, and her character, Detective Monique Jeffries, I was really ticked off when they got rid of her, and wrote her character off the show by having her leave/get kicked out of S.V.U. and the police department just for seeing a former suspect (which to me doesn't seem that bad since he was not even guilty as far as I know, or remember, and the case was over). Therefore, in this story, Detective Monique Jeffries is back on the police force as a detective in the Special Victims Unit. Also, I'm bringing Detective Michael "Mike" Logan, formerly of the 27th Precinct (the 2-7) and previously working on Staten Island, into this fanfic, as both a partner for Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and for other reasons (which you will eventually see, later down the road) as well.

Also, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I will make that decision. With that said, I am going to change their estimated ages around a bit, and in this fanfic, Alex and Olivia are 32, Rey is 36, Monique is 31, Mike is 37, Fin is 39, Munch is 46, Cragen is 50, Elliott is 35, and his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth & Dickie are 15, 14, and 12 year old twins, respectively (meaning Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 14, and Elizabeth & Dickie are 12). Finally, in this chapter, the idea of the incident that Maureen is involved with, was taken from an early episode of "7th Heaven". Therefore, all credit for the idea should go to Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of that TV show.

Summary: Several years after being forced to leave New York and go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they used to be before? Can Alex's life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia and Lara get back to the precinct, as soon as they step into the squad-room, a man that Lara does not recognize, and is standing next to Fin, turns to Det. Benson.

"Olivia, you got a call from Elliott while you were gone," the man calls out. "He said that he needs to talk to you urgently, and he wants you to call him back at his office as soon as you get in."

"All right. Thanks, Mike!" answers Olivia. "I'll call him back right away. By the way, you haven't met Alex yet, have you?"

"No, I don't think that I've had the pleasure!" Mike smiles, coming up to them. "Detective Mike Logan," he says, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Detective!" Lara says, shaking Mike's hand firmly. "I'm Alex Cabot. Or at least I was until I had to go into Witness Protection."

"The Velez case, right?"

"Yeah," nods Lara, looking at Det. Logan curiously. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh it was big news back then." Mike explains. "It even made the front page of the papers. A big-time Assistant District Attorney for SVU shot to death while in the company of two cops after trying to prosecute a major drug cartel. Of course it was not known that you were in WITSEC, but especially in Staten Island where I'd been assigned, and was bored out of my mind tracking down stolen lawnmowers, you were a celebrity."

"Really?"

"Yeah," admits Det. Logan. "Reading about you and the Velez case was a welcome relief from the sheer boredom!"

"Thanks, I think!" Lara says, with a nervous giggle. "So you were assigned to Staten Island before coming to the SVU?"

"Yeah," groans Mike at the memory. "An extended exile as penance for punching out a Council-man on the Courthouse steps, in front of the press."

"Ooh!"

"Ahem!" Det. Benson coughs loudly before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but if you two will excuse me for a moment, I've got to go call my husband."

"Yeah, yeah!" replies Lara distractedly, waving Olivia away with the brush of her hand. "Go ahead."

With a shake of her head, Olivia waddles over back to her desk, and picking up the phone, dials a number. Meanwhile, Lara and Mike are busy talking and flirting with each other, when suddenly they hear a shout and turn to where it came from.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Olivia shouts loudly into the phone, before turning and seeing everyone in the squad-room staring at her, and then quickly lowering her voice. "I can't believe she did that! Yes yes, I understand. But we're going to have to discuss this. Uh huh. Yeah, Elliott, I agree. Uh huh. Still, she needs to realize that, that's not the way to handle problems, regardless of the circumstances. Uh huh. Well, we're going to have to just sit down and have a talk with her tonight. Okay. Yeah. Well I'm not going to be able to get her tomorrow, I've got a checkup with the O.B. Can you pick her up before Dickie's hockey meet? Uh huh. Okay. Then I guess she'll just have to wait until I'm done with my doctor's appointment, and can swing by the school afterwards, to get her. She can use the time to do homework and think about what she's done. Uh huh. Yeah, okay."

As Olivia continues her conversation with Elliott, Lara, and Mike keep on talking to each other. Within a few minutes, they are joined by Munch, Fin, and Monique. After a short time, Olivia hangs up the phone, and ambles over towards them, as Lara, and the four detectives all stare at her intently.

"Is everything all right, Olivia?" asks Lara quietly, her voice full of concern. "We couldn't help overhearing."

"Yeah, everything's okay." Det. Benson replies tiredly. "Maureen just got herself into some trouble at school, and was sent home for the rest of the day. She's also got 2 days of In-School Suspension, and a month of after-school and Saturday detentions."

"Wow! What she do?"

"She kicked a guy in the groin, and then dunked his head into a toilet, after he had snapped her bra once too often," answers Olivia, as she, Lara, and the four detectives try to stifle the urge to laugh out loud.

"Whoa!" exclaims Munch, grinning. "That Maureen is really a feisty little one, isn't she?"

"Yeah, that she is!" Det. Benson nods. "I know I'm supposed to be angry with her for what she did, for getting into trouble at school and being suspended, but even though I shouldn't be admitting it, there's a part of me that is really proud of her. Although she did not go about it the right way, I'm glad that she's stood up for herself."

"Yeah" the others all agree, as they stand around talking for several minutes. A little while later, they slowly start drifting away to their own desks, first Monique, then Fin, Munch and finally, Mike. When they're finally alone, Olivia turns to Lara to speak with her privately.

"Alex, when I spoke to Elliott, I told him that you were back, and he's very excited," remarks Det. Benson. "If you're free, we'd really love to have over for dinner at our house. Elliott can't wait to see you again. Are you free tonight?"

"Absolutely! That'd be great." Lara replies, nodding. "Thanks so much for inviting me!"

"You're welcome!"

"Are you sure this is a good time though?" asks Lara apprehensively. "I mean, with Maureen getting into trouble and everything. I'll understand if you want to reschedule. I don't want to intrude or impose on you guys. We can always get together later on, at a better time."

"No, its okay. We want you to come over tonight." Olivia insists firmly. "Elliott really wants to see you again. We'll grill some steaks and have a great time catching up."

"Well, all right," murmurs Lara hesitantly. "As long as you're sure."

"I am, trust me." Det. Benson declares resolutely. "So come over around 6:30 or so, all right?"

"Okay!"

"Alex?"

Lara turns to where she hears her name being called, and sees Capt. Donald Cragen standing at the door to his office, looking straight at her. "Alex? Can I speak to you please? In my office?"

"Sure thing, Captain!" Lara replies as she leaves Olivia, and the other detectives, waiting by their desks, and walks into Capt. Cragen's office, as he shuts the door behind them.

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………….


	7. Conversation with Cragen

Author's Notes: Same author's notes, and usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except those I create. I'm not making any money off them, yadda, yadda, yadda…………………………..

For more information, and specific details, please see the complete Author's Notes & Disclaimers at the beginning of any one of the first 6 chapters.

Summary: Years after being forced to leave NYC & go into hiding, Alex is finally able to return. But will things ever go back to the way they were? Can her life ever really be normal again?

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, come in." Capt. Cragen says softly as he ushers Lara into his office, closing the door behind her. "It's been a long time."

Lara nods. "Yes, yes it has."

"I heard through the grapevine that you were back," he remarks as Lara nods quietly.

Several moments of uncomfortable silence pass before Lara speaks. "Listen, Don, about the way I left………" she pauses for a few seconds trying to collect her thoughts. "About that letter, I'm sorry."

Capt. Cragen sighs heavily, looking away for a few moments, and not saying anything.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, but Olivia told me what happened – how you reacted after receiving it," admits Lara softly. "I never mean for that to happen. I just thought that it was the best thing for both of us."

Captain Cragen nods as Lara continues. "I just didn't want you to feel like you had any obligations or commitment to me," she explains. "I mean, there I was in hiding, in a strange town, with a new name and a new look, not knowing anybody, and always looking over my shoulder worrying that my cover would be blown, or that all of a sudden I'd be yanked away, without even a moment's notice to start all over again. I didn't know when I could come back, or even if I ever could. I just didn't want tie you down to that kind of rootless life. I thought it was for the best, to just let go of each other, so we'd be able to move on with our lives – our separate lives apart from another. I never meant to hurt you, Don."

"I know that now." Capt. Cragen confesses quietly. "But at the time, it was like losing you all over again. After losing Marge in that plane crash, and then finally falling in love with you, only to lose you, and then get that letter. It was like reopening old wounds that never healed."

Lara sighs heavily. "I know it was hard," she murmurs. "It was hard on me too. Not only did I have to give up my whole life, I had to give up the man I loved. But I had no choice. I had to sever all ties to my whole identity. I lost six years of my life – **SIX YEARS**! That is time I'll never be able to get back. During these past six years, I have lost so much! I lost my job, my home, and my friends. My mother died and I wasn't able to be there! I couldn't even go to her funeral! **_My own mother's funeral_**! Do you have any idea what it's like? I get told about my mother's death by the Marshal's Service, and then I have to just go about my day, happy-go-lucky, as if nothing happened. I can't be with my family, I can't even take any time to grieve. You may have suffered, but at least you didn't have to give up everything in the world you knew, and lose 6 years of your life in the process. Things may have been hard for you, but it was just as hard, if not even harder for me. Just think about that."

Captain Cragen hangs his head. "I'm sorry!" he says apologetically. "You're right, what I have gone through is nothing compared to what you have had to endure."

Lara nods silently.

"So where do we go from here?" asks Capt. Cragen softly. "Do we just pick up where we left off six years ago, and start seeing each other again?"

Lara sighs heavily. "I don't know, Don," she says. "So many years have gone by, and a lot of things have changed in the meantime. I'm a different person now, and I'm sure you are too. We're probably going to be working together again – at least from time to time, and maybe we should just leave things the way they are. Things are already difficult as it is. It's going to be hard enough for me to readjust to finally being back, after all these years – without having to rebuild complicated romantic relationships. I think it's better if we just stay friends."

"You're probably right." Capt. Cragen admits, with slight sadness in his voice. "It's probably for the best. So, when are you going to be rejoining the D.A.'s office?"

"Well. I have a meeting with Arthur Branch tomorrow, and after that, we'll see." Lara says, as she glances at the clock hanging on the wall behind Capt. Cragen's desk, out of the corner of her eye. "Listen, I need get going. I've got tons of things to take care of. Being away from your life for six years really takes its toll, you know?"

Capt. Cragen nods silently, as Lara turns and heads towards the door. "Alex?" he calls out.

"Yeah?"

"If I haven't said it before, I'm just so glad you're back, for good. It's going to be really great having you around again."

Lara smiles. "Thanks. It's good to be back, finally – after all these years!" she says, as she opens Capt. Cragen's office door and stands on the threshold between his office, and the main squad-room. "Well, I'm going to go now. But I'll see you around soon."

"All right," the Captain nods, as Lara heads towards Olivia's desk where she is sitting, working on paperwork. "Olivia?"

"Alex?" says Olivia, putting down her pen, and looking up at her. "How did it go?"

Lara sighs. "Okay – under the circumstances," she answers, before lowering her voice, and speaking just above a whisper. "We're staying broken up. We decided to leave things as they are and just stay friends and colleagues."

"Oh, Alex! I don't know what to say!" Olivia murmurs softly. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay!" says Lara reassuringly. "It's for the best. We'll probably be working together again, and its better not to get involved in any complex romances. We're still going to be friends, though. So I think everything will be all right."

Olivia nods. "Alex, I'm just so glad you're back now, for good."

"Yeah, it's good to be back, finally!" agrees Lara, as she quickly glances at her watch, out of the corner of her eye. "Well, listen, I should be going, I've got to take care of some things. But you still want to get together tonight?"

"Of course!" smiles Olivia, "Elliott is just DYING to see you again. So come over around 6:30."

Lara suddenly remembers something. "So you're in Queens now, right?"

"No I forgot!" Olivia smacks her forehead in mock annoyance. "We moved – after we got married. He said that his old house had just too many memories, and we all wanted to have a fresh start. We don't live in Queens anymore. We bought a house on Staten Island."

"Wow!" Alex whistles, raising an eyebrow. "That's great!"

Olivia nods. "Yeah, it was a little out of our price range. But it's worth it." she admits, lowering her voice. "We had to take a little bit from both my mom and Kathy's life insurance to make the down payment. But when Elliott took the administrative position, he got a raise and with both our incomes, everything's fine, and we put the rest of the insurance into trust funds for the kids' college. We needed this place, though. Aside from the memories of Elliott's old house, especially with the babies coming, it would just be too cramped. We needed a place with a lot more room, and a bigger yard for the kids to run and play outside, safely. This home has that, and more. The move was best for everyone."

"That's great, Olivia!"

"Thanks!" Olivia smiles, as she tears off a sheet of paper from her yellow legal pad. "So, let me give you the directions to our house, both by the Staten Island Ferry, or through Brooklyn and over the Verrazano Bridge."

When Det. Benson is finished writing, she folds the sheet of paper in half, then holds it out. "Here you go."

Lara takes the offered paper. "Thanks."

"So we'll see you at 6:30 then?"

"Yup!" replies Lara. "I'll be there. See you then! Bye!"

Not seeing any of the SVU detectives around to take leave of, Lara walks out of the squad-room, and the precinct into the cold and frosty winter day.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………


End file.
